Office Mayhem
by Red Reaper
Summary: Clary tries to get a job at Lightwood Industries and stumbles across a golden haired stranger. He finds Clary unpredictable and fascinating, and tries to unravel the mysteries in her life, but as he does he realises he has fallen for her. AU,HUMAN,J
1. Chapter 1

Needless to say: I do not own the awesome Mortal Instruments. (Incidently, I wish I did, because the I would know what happens to Will and Tessa. lol =P)

* * *

**Chapter One: Lightwood Industries**

Clary clutched her bag nervously, as she paused outside the office building. This was her last chance, her last hope. Well, for today at least. But Clary wanted to go back and rest for a weekend, knowing that she had a job on Monday.

Clary sighed, there was no point standing outside the building and getting wound up over something she knew that she might not be able to change. Clay swallowed, and stepped through the entrance.

She entered a large black tiled foyer, with comfy red sofas to sit on, a water dispenser, and a blonde, serious-looking receptionist, who looked to be typing seriously away. The reception desk looked straight onto the entrance, and there was a corridor leading off in each direction.

"Hello, welcome to Lightwood Industries, my name is Kaelie, how may I help you?" The blonde woman spouted efficiently out.

"My name Is Clary Fray, I have an appointment-"

"With Miss Lightwood? I'll just let her know that you have arrived, if you would just like to take a seat, and I'll inform her directly." She motioned to the comfy red sofa and I went to diligently sit down. There was today's newspaper on the coffee table, several in fact, the observer, the times, the daily mail. Then there was the TV guide, and several random magazines - well they seemed random until Clary noticed that they all had articles about Lightwood Industries in them. Even a sports magazine!

Clary was too nervous to read though, and she tried to calm herself by imagining drawing the model on the sports magazine. He was beautiful, with gorgeous golden hair, and flickering golden eyes. His gaze was calm and yet watchful, his stance relaxed and yet deceptively alert – as though ready to spring at any moment. If Clary had to say what she though he was, she would have said he was a guardian angel. She sighed again, calmer now, having half drawn him in her mind.

"Miss…Fray?" Clary jumped when she heard a young voice that wasn't Kaelie's call out to her. She stood up and turned to see a young woman almost the same age as her, stepped forwards to greet her. She was tall, and slenderly built with long black hair and blue piercing eyes. Yes she was young, but there was no doubt that you didn't mess with her.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She didn't hold out a hand, but watched Clary carefully, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Hello, Miss Lightwood, I'm Clarissa Fray." She nodded expectantly, and when Clary held out her hand she looked at it a moment before shaking.

"If you would like to follow me, then we could get started…" Clary nodded enthusiastically, and picked up her bag before walking with Isabelle. Or rather walking a step behind Isabelle.

Isabelle took the scenic route.

Lightwood Industries were a mystery to the common person, they had arisen out of the ashes about four years ago, and had taken on all kinds of work; estate, catering…yachts. The business had grown to a fair size, over a very short space of time, and not much was said about the driving force of the company, and well Clary didn't really pay that much attention.

There didn't seem to be much to say as Clary passed several rooms, with indoor windows so that you could watch the workers work. So clary decided to apologise for her earliness.

"Oh don't worry, it's almost refreshing to see someone turn up early. Not that everyone is not punctual here, they are incredibly, its just most of the candidates, were…well apparently this office building is difficult to find." She shrugged, as if it puzzled her slightly and lead Clary into a large another section. This reception was slightly smaller, lead off to four rooms, and had three reception desks, one of which was empty. Isabelle motioned for Clary to wait, and went into the middle office. She came out shortly carrying a folder and walked out of the small reception area. She took Clary to an open plan office and the sat down in a corner of the room away from the busy noisy, workers.

Isabelle sat back crossing her legs, and putting the folder down.

Clary sat upright waiting for the interview to start, unable to act relaxed enough to sit back like Isabelle.

"I'll be honest with you Miss Fray, I think I have found the right candidate for the position I want to fill, its just because I want to give everyone a fair chance, that I haven't cancelled any appointments. You are my last. But, saying that, don't be put off, because you may surprise me…" Clary stomach sank with dread. She wasn't well qualified compared to some administrative assistants.

"Well, Miss Lightwood," Gawd it felt like some old film, where this girl was Miss Isabelle the evil Miss chiefly, "I will be perfectly honest, I have nothing outstanding on my CV, and no special qualifications either, so rather than waste your time I'd rather be on my way." Isablle looked taken aback, but nodded slowly.

"Very well Miss Fray, you can show yourself out." Clary stood and picked up her bag, before nodding respectfully –that took her off guard- and leaving the Miss Isabelle Lightwood to it.

Okay, the building wasn't _that_ big, but Clary had somehow managed to misplace the quickest way out of the building. No, she was adamant that she wasn't lost, just, meandering.

Which is directly related to how she ended up in a library…still somehow in the office building. Clary felt that she had drifted into another place, another dimension. But despite how awesome that would be, Clary seriously doubted that the Northern Lights was based on that particular real-life phenomenon.

"Ow!" Clary heard the sound of a yelp and several large resounding thuds. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be there, she ran round a bookcase towards the noise. Sprawled out on the floor was a figure covered in books.

"Hello? Hello can you hear me? My name is Clary and I am a first aider!" Quickly Clary checked that there was no more books tottering on the edge of the shelves, and after ensuring it was safe she waded through the books, picking them up and moving them into rough piles so to clear a space to get to the figure still sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm fine!" A muffled voice called. "Just leave now and mention this to no-one!" Clary frowned. Even she knew you had to report minor incidents in the accident book. Besides he (she could tell by the voice) still hadn't gotten up yet, so he could still be hurt and not know it yet.

"If you can hear me, I'm just coming to check that you're alright." The man snarled and sat up showering books Clary's way, his back to her. "I can hear you and I said-"He had turned to glare at Clary and stopped mid-sentence.

"Who are you?" He said his eyebrows puckering in confusion. Clary had stopped where she was, focusing hard on trying to remember where she had seen him before…she recognised him but couldn't think where from.

"Are you the new admin assistant?" He said when Clary didn't speak, and instead of answering she went over to him and visually began to check he was alright. There was a small cut on his upper arm, but apart from that he appeared to have suffered no serious damage.

"I'm nobody in particular."

"Nobody?" He repeated sounding dazed. Clary quickly checked him over for signs of shock, but couldn't be entirely sure.

"Yes, well I don't work here, and I was looking to get out, but…I heard you shout…" She finished lamely, not actually knowing what to say. She hung her head. She was embarrassed, frustrated and jobless. What the hell was she doing with some golden-haired stranger – as she looked into his eyes it suddenly clicked. He was the man from the sports magazine, that's where she had seen him from!

"I'm sorry; I just heard you shout and came to see if you needed help." His frown had gone to be replaced with a stoic un-expressionless look, and Clary felt very worried. She feared this look more than his dazed one earlier.

"You heard it from outside?" His tone was not pleasant but rather accusing. Clary felt was tired, and stressed, and being jobless, going back home again rejected was almost too much for her.

"Well, no I was inside-" Clary wetted her lips, to distracted to notice his eyes dilate and him swallow before looking straight back at her, a even more angry tilt to his mouth.

"When you don't work here?" Are you a delivery person?"

"No. I –"

"Then how did you get past reception?" He spat out angrily. Clary grew angry, unbearably angry and upset with the world, he wouldn't even let her finish!

The tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them. Horrified, Clary suddenly found her feet and they in turn found the way out.

Slowly, before she reached reception Clary stemmed her tears and released her hair from the clip that held it back. It sprang down and hid most of her face. She left without saying goodbye to Kaelie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, am the Red Reaper, not the lovely, entertaining Cassandra Clare who owns the Mortal Intruments

* * *

**Chapter two: The Ox-Bow Bend**

Power walking along the street, Clary tried to find some peace. She just wanted to forget this afternoon completely. She felt...miserable. Still crying, she took out her mp3 player and put on some music that matched her mood. Soon after, she realised that she just didn't feel up to going home yet, and they didn't expect her back until later, so she decided to head for her ox-bow bend.

Clary perked up as she cut through several back allies, and managed to stop crying altogether when she saw grey crowds overhead. She suddenly had the urge to put 'why does it always rain on me' on, except that she liked the weather 'rain', and felt it would insult it, even though rain was inanimate. A cold breeze swept across the street she was walking on, and she shivered, noticing it as a sign of the rain to come.

As the river came in sight, Clary sighed in relief. It looked breath-taking as usual, and despite the strong currents, she longed to wade through it. She frowned. It was looking rather dark right now though. As she thought of other places Clary felt struck by a thought. It felt strange, but she tried the question out in her mind. Do most big cities have a river running through them?

Edinburgh, London, Manhattan, Paris, Florence to name only a few, and Clary wondered if there were any without a river. It would be nice to travel and find out, she thought wistfully.

After make several turns and climbing up some streets away from the river front, were the more decent buildings were, Clary entered a rougher neighbourhood, well, she couldn't speak from experience, but it looked more dilapidated than other streets she roamed. This neighbourhood was higher up and after snaking her way through she finally reached her ox-bow bend.

It was like her own private cove, which the river wove round. (A oxbow bend is a term used in geography - it is a bend in the river which over time, the river cuts through by erosion, creating a new, straighter path.) There was a high bit that stuck out slightly so the river was below, but to the side of this mini-cliff was a steep sand bank, which was dangerous when it had been raining lots, but it lead to the water where there was a large flat boulder. Clary had often sat on it in peace, staring out at the water.

She found her rock, turned off her mp3player and sat on it just before it started to spit light drops of rain. Sitting cross legged, her back straight, she stared out at the swirling river and slowed her breathing. She started to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, and after several minutes her pulse had slowed considerably. She heard the loud grating of bushes whipping something, and realised the wind must be getting up, she tried to attached herself to the rock through pure mind force, unaware that if it was windy it wouldn't have worked, and unaware it wasn't actually the wind. Rather a golden-haired stranger. He sat at the top of the steep bank and wrapped his arms around his knees, watching Clary's red hair sway in the breeze.

He suddenly felt a pang and wished he could draw, and as he thought this he felt shocked, he had never wanted too, and it felt strange to want to now.

Clary, (still meditating on the rock) suddenly felt like she wasn't alone._ You're never alone, _a voice in her head reminded her, but it wasn't that. Paranoid, Clary thought that she'd better check that she didn't have company. Coming out of the trance, she turned her head and met a pair of golden eyes. Her instincts sang to her, _the one time you weren't going to check and we were right – someone was there_ and so inwardly she congratulated herself for trusting her instincts.

Clary wondered what he was doing here. He had been very angry before, but, he didn't look angry now. Sighing, she stood up and moved cautiously over to him, deciding not to sit in the wet sand beside him.

There was an awkward silence.

Clary decided to stare out at the river, but couldn't keep her gaze there for long, it kept on being drawn back to the handsome man sat before her, large muscular arms wrapped around jean-clad legs, and golden hair almost shining out in the greyness of the afternoon.

_If I were to paint him,_ Clary thought with her artist eye,_ I would paint him with the only colour, the background would be washed out or grey and he would be the only bright, vibrant thing in the picture._

"I wanted to apologise." Clary's brain stalled as she tried to change gears unsuccessfully.

"Pardon...?" She managed to splutter.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and suddenly Clary felt tiny, he towered over her. He seemed to realise this too, and walked forwards down the steep bank so he was at eye level with her.

"I was a bit harsh earlier on, and I really didn't mean to make you cry-" Clary put up a hand to stop him, realisation dawning.

"That wasn't you fault, I was, _I am_, very tired, and...stressed. It just got a bit too much. I'm the one who is sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you so." He just stood and stared making Clary suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"I've never made a girl cry before." Clary let out a bitter laugh before she could stop it, looking out to the river as she responded.

"I doubt that." The golden-haired stranger took the chance to look at Clary while she was looking away. Her green eyes, looked hurt and angry, and her mouth was set, as though she was keeping it shut – and preventing herself from saying something else, her red-hair seemed to mock him, screaming _danger, stay away _and at the same time drew him in. She was beautiful, he realised, even though she was upset, she was beautiful.

As she turned her gaze on him, his breathing hitched. Her eyes were filled with pain, mistrust, and frustration and her shoulders slumped, betraying her stress, and without understanding why, he suddenly felt stressed himself. _You don't even know her!_ He thought to himself angrily, but to no avail. A more serene voice replied: _I just want to help her; I just want to take the pain away._

"I'm Jace." He heard himself say, and then felt himself hold out his hand. The pain was overcome by a bemused look in her eyes, and a smile twitched her lips. She slowly put out her hand and shook it.

"And I'm Clary...Jace." Clary saw him nod and couldn't quite figure him out, but she seemed to forget it, when it began to rain harder, more seriously. _Why is it_, Clary thought to herself, _that when it rains and I'm by myself I have a fine time enjoying it, but when I'm with other people it just seems like a plain inconvenience?_

She noticed that...Jace only wore a blue t-shirt, he didn't have a coat. And she suddenly felt ashamed.

_Here this strange man is, apologising for me crying because he thought he thought he upset me, after trailing after me all the way here, and is standing in the rain, while I glare and speak rudely to him. _

"You must be cold, I'll show you out of here, come, it's quite a maze at first." Jace followed obediently.

Clary and Jace stumbled out onto the street with dilapidated buildings, Jace falling into step beside Clary.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" The words were out of Jace's mouth before he knew he thought them, but even as he said them he knew he didn't regret them, instead he pressed on. "It's the least I can do for upsetting you." He saw in the corner of his eye that _Clary_ was forming a refusal, and added quickly,

"I know you say it wasn't me, but, I feel responsible in part. It's the least I can do." He paused before adding, "Please."

"I..." Clary was unable to help herself, paused fatefully, and looked at him. It was her undoing. She tried to smile convincingly.

"That would be...cool." He nodded briskly, suddenly turning all business like.

"Though I have a request."

"Name it."

"Nothing somewhere too fancy, I'd feel bad, besides I have larger portions, posh places do seem to serve smaller servings even though it's more expensive..." Clary trailed off suddenly feeling like she had committed a big faux pax. But when she looked at Jace, he smiled at her appreciatively.

"A woman after my own heart." And Clary though he said it genuinely, almost as if he was convinced himself...she caught herself looking at him, and turned to face straight ahead_. Clary,_ she spoke sternly to herself, _stop over thinking! Calm_.

As they made their way along the street it began to rain more heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Own the Mortal Instruments, I do not._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pancakes**

Jace and Clary entered a old, small cafe, whose paint was peeling, but Clary thought it made it look more...characteristic, rather than...disgusting. Jace motioned for Clary to seat herself at one of the booths that ran along the wall, which featured various pictures of Paris.

He himself went over to the bar and pressed the bell before running and sitting down with Clary. He spread his arms wide grinning just as widely.

"Is this fancy enough for your tastes?" Clary tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but grin back at him.

"It's perfect, but I don't understand...how did you know where it was?" He leaned forwards but was interrupted by a young, female voice.

"Jace!" A blonde girl ran over to him and hugged him. She began to rapidly speak to him.

"How are you? Kaelie says she loves her new job! How old do I have to be to come work for you? Can I come work for y-" Jace laughed and patted her on the back. She stopped and saw Clary.

"Oh, sorry!" She took out a pad and pen suddenly all professional.

"What can I get for you lovely people today?" She crooned, winking at Jace.

"Well, I'll have my usual, and a towel too if you've got one spare." She nodded taking notes.

"I'll have the salmon sushi, followed with pancakes and raspberries...and a berryshake please." She nodded and zoomed off as quickly as she had appeared.

"Wow, this menu, is unusual, but...amazing." Jace nodded.

"The best restaurant in the entire city." Clary laughed experimentally.

"We'll wait and see how it tastes shall we?" He leaned backwards.

"So...I never did find out why you were at my place of work, don't get me wrong-"

"I was there for a job interview." Jace smacked a hand to his forehead, understanding dawning on his face. Clary decided to continue while she still had the momentum too.

"But, I didn't get the job. Listen I don't mean to speak ill of your boss, but it was a bit intimidating, Miss Lightwood had already filled the position, and she said that the interviews were just a formality." Jace's eyebrow's rose and they both paused their conversation while the girl delivered their drinks and a towel. Jace smiled gratefully at her and she left for the kitchen beaming.

"She said that?" Clary nodded trying her berryshake, it was cold - but tasted fresh and sweet.

"Hmmm, that's not right..." Clary shrugged.

"Well she said that she was giving everyone a fair chance anyways, but I don't have that many qualifications, or anything special on my CV, if she already knew who she wanted, I wasn't going to change her mind."

"But you know first aid." Jace pointed out.

"Yes but it isn't valid while I'm at work, I have to been trained again and assigned the work first aider, so it would still cost the company time and money!" Jace frowned.

"So you just left?" Clary nodded. He cleared his throat as the starters arrived. "Well no offence...Clary, but I think you gave up too easily, you don't know what could have happened." Clary swallowed trying not to let it get to her, when she realised that perhaps she had over-reacted. She sighed heavily after smiling thankfully at the young waitress.

"But still..." Clary started to protest before she realised how pathetic it sounded. Instead she decided just to tuck into her salmon sushi. There was smoked salmon lain on a bed of brown rice with small vegetables, and next to it was four pieces of sushi wrapped in thick seaweed.

Jace thought for a moment.

"I happened to be well informed of a new position that might be coming up, would you try again? I mean Lightwood Industries is a really good place to work...and I'd feel...safer to know that you were less stressed. That is assuming of course that looking for a job is part of your...stress problems." Clary looked up surprised.

"It is...sort of. What kind of position?" He finished swallowing his drink before replying.

"It will be PA vacancy, requiring admin and secretarial work to be done, boring, but you were applying for an admin job anyway..." Clary glared at him. He ignored it.

"Like I said I don't have many qualifications, let alone for a PA job..." He shook his head forcefully.

"It wouldn't matter, he just wants someone who's prepared to learn, and is enthusiastic about their work, and gets it done efficiently and with little fuss." Clary scrapped her plate clean before placing it neatly to the side. Jace having already finished copied Clary's gesture, before the girl took them away soundlessly.

"Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable going back after I over reacted with Miss Lighwood..."

"Isabelle, shouldn't have said that," It stroke Clary as odd that he used her first name, "she was just trying to scare off competition, besides she won't be interviewing you, it would be your new possible boss, if you decided you liked him." Clary couldn't help it - she laughed.

"When's this vacancy going to be advertised, cos if I don't apply I fear you'll quit in outrage." Jace laughed with her.

"Won't be until next week, maybe after. I tell you what, you give me a contact address, number...whatever and I'll let you know when, where and how." Clary seemed taken aback, why was he trying so desperately to help her?

"And here are the pancakes!" The young girl announced. Clary watched as two steaming plates of pancakes was placed before them both, Jace had a small pot of blueberries with it, and Clary's had a small pot of raspberries, they both had two scoops of vanilla ice cream beside the pancakes. Jace licked his lips.

"Mhmm, looks delicious...got any syrup?" two bottles suddenly emerged unto the tables. Jace begun to enthusiastically dig in.

Something still niggled in the back of Clary's mind.

"Why me? I mean...you don't know me from eve." Jace shrugged, before giving a delayed response.

"You look like a caring, sensitive person, who has been through...hardship. This job requires those qualities."

"Why?"

"I don't know the details of it. You will have to wait and see." He said irritably.

Clary licked her lips to take off the syrup before taking another swig of her berryshake. Jace's mood seemed to lighten in that moment.

"So anyway, enough about work tell me something about yourself." He said amiably.

Clary gave a small smile.

"Oh no, I think it's your turn...Jace." He frowned not used to being told otherwise.

"Hmmm...well, what do you want to know?" He said decidingly, devilishly grinning at her.

"Tell me about your family." She suggested. She saw him stiffen, and felt bad. She hadn't told him about her family. Why should she expect him to tell her about his?

"You know what? Forget it. Tell me what you like to do...like interests, hobbies." He relaxed – but only slightly, as though he was forcing himself to calm down, Clary glared glumly at her half devoured pancakes. What had she said wrong?

"I like to exercise," He said obviously and when Clary finally looked up he was staring at her, and then playfully lifted up a muscular arm and pointed, she giggled. "I like to talk to beautiful girls." He pointed to Clary, and she giggled harder at his joke. Beautiful? Trying to regain her composure she sat up and finished her berryshake.

"I bet you use that line with all the girls."

"All the time!" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"Does it actually work?" He leaned forwards as if parting a secret.

"Of course! No female can resist me!" Clary laughed.

"Watch me." Clary said. The silence instantly became awkward.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Clary." She began to smile when he said her name and then realised that that could be interpretated as giving in.

"You know, you should give up while you can with some dignity and pride left. Because...I'm impenetrable." He laughed.

"No-one is impenetrable Clary, No-one. Besides, never say die." Jace looked at Clary thoughtfully, _maybe you give up too easily Clary, but I don't._ Despite his charms, Jace realised that there was a lull in the conversation. Which was a first if he had to be honest, the woman seemed to make everything he knew unpredictable, his feelings, his actions, even his pick up lines didn't seem to work as normal.

He couldn't bring himself to discuss such personal things such as his family to her at the moment, even though he wanted too. He felt that if he started he wouldn't stop, and he didn't want to talk ruin the mood with things of his past at the moment. Even his personal interests were dodgy, he was supposed to be attending another...'meeting' tonight, but he was suddenly against the idea. And certainly did want to tell Clary about what he did in his off hours, not realising that the reason was shame.

It was just as clear that Clary too, was unwilling to talk about her personal life, and suddenly taking in her subconscious body language, he realised that Clary might have certain difficulties in life. Or was it just stress?

He shook his head not wanting to explore the emotions further. Clary finished her plate neatly placing her knife and fork together and licking the remaining syrup off of her lips, Jace felt a strange jolt in his stomach, and couldn't help but watch meticulously.

Clary noticed Jace staring at her and blushed. Reaching for her bag she took out a pen and pad, before beginning to write.

"Here's my e-mail address, you can send the details to me there if you want." Jace seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts.

"Will you be alright until then?" Clary looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" Jace cleared his throat before responding.

"Well, if you are looking for a job you may need money and a place to stay-"

"I can last until then...Jace, but thanks, I appreciate the...your thoughtfulness." She smiled experimentally at him and passed over the paper.

"Thanks." He said. The word sounded almost foreign on his lips.

Clary stood up.

"I kind of need to go, I have to get back home. Thanks for the dinner though, I really enjoyed it." Jace sat staring at her, unsure of what to say. "and I officially forgive you, the dinner made up completely for you snarling at me." Clary winked at him and waved goodbye before walking out of the cafe and leaving Jace staring after her.

* * *

**A.N. Well, well, what did you think? Should I do the next chapter or just delete this story while I'm ahead?**

_Please Note: this particular chapter has been dedicated to:_

_JaceLover4eva_

_eleron36_

_Breeishappy_

_Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciated them._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare and only Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unknown Happenings**

_That woman was so unpredictable!_ Jace thought as he began to walk towards the office building he left only a couple of hours ago.

She just got up, said goodbye and walked away, I didn't even get her phone number! He looked towards a fisted hand which crunched up the paper protecting it from the downpour of rain. Just looking at it seemed to reassure him. An e-mail address was a new thing for him, but at least it was a contact detail of some sort. Usually women couldn't get enough of him...but he couldn't ever remember one choosing to get home on time versus extra time with him!

He heard Clary's voice in his head and saw her choose her words wisely as she said,

"I can last until then...Jace." _Can last?_ He began to wonder what she could have meant by it. Did she mean she would ration her food? Remain sleeping in a hostel somewhere for the next three weeks, and then a further four weeks until she got her pay check? _Stop it _Wayland_,_ he snarled to himself, _don't put thoughts into your head, she said that she would be fine, so she will be!_

But would she? Fate was unpredictable at the best of times...

He had reached the office building and entered, a decision suddenly made.

_I won't go tonight,_ he vowed. _Instead I'll work of this PA/secretarial/admin position that I need._

The sooner he got it sorted, the sooner he could email Clary, and the sooner he could employ her. The sooner he would know she was alright.

* * *

Clary opened the garden gate hesitantly. She really didn't want to go in and tell them she had failed to get a job. Even though he wouldn't say it, she would feel like she had him down. There was no avoiding it though, he was gardening.

Luke looked up as the gate swung shut. He smiled happy to see Clary, safe and well, but noticed the droop in her shoulders. _Obviously it didn't go that_ well he thought to himself.

"Hey Da-Luke." Clary spluttered. He stood up wiping his hands on a rough towel.

Opening his arms, Clary hastily stepped into them, unable to hold back her tears for a second time that day.

"Hi, Clare-bear. I missed you." Luke just held her as she cried, knowing that these past few weeks had not been in the slightest easy for her, though he was happier she was actually showing some emotion. Weeks before she had only walked around in an almost catatonic state. Luke rubbed her arms reassuringly. He hid his hurt deep. He had heard Clary about to call him Dad, like she had since she was three, but since he'd broken the news to her, she'd referred to him as Luke. Every sentence in which she spoke 'Luke' had sounded wrong to his ears, and there was an awkwardness in the air that neither of them knew how to get rid of. He had always thought of Clary as his though, but saying that, Luke had brought her up – he was bound to get attached...wasn't he?

Clary held on to the one person she had trusted most in the world. Luke had always been there for her in the past and it seemed as if now it was no different. But even she knew that you couldn't always paint over something.

Clary withdrew and tried to smile.

"That about sums up my day." She said trying to make a joke out of it. But no, Luke never laughed where it concerned Clary. He looked at her sadly instead, and patted her on the arm as she walked by him.

* * *

"Jacket spuds for tea! Luke has dug up some big, round shaped ones!" A young girl sang from the kitchen. When she got no reply she went up into the attic and found Clary in her usual window ledge spot, drawing. The building was an old building, and the walls were thick, the windowsills were like their own private seats they were that big. Maia put an arm around Clary.

"We all love you Clary. I doubt much could ever change that." Clary sighed and closed her sketchbook.

"You do? Even though I'm different now-" Maia interrupted impatiently. She knew Clary was berating herself, probably felt that she had failed them or something equally ridiculous, but as Maia looked at Clary all she could feel was adoration for the girl who had befriended her when she needed it the most – even though Maia hadn't been very reciprocating back then...to say the least. Clary had really paid attention to her, insisting on helping Maia and gradually as Maia began to feel again, to see things other than dispair and darkness in this world, she noticed Clary's kindness and caring.

Then Maia thought, _she is probably still stressed out about the whole 'Daddy' issue too..._

"You are still the same person that I have known since I was nine. _You,_ coaxed me to eat, wash, and put on new clothes. _You_, came to me when I screamed at night, terrified and scared. _You_, stayed in bed holding me, telling me that Luke would keep the bad guys at bay. _You_ are still my best friend, my sister. And I love you, even though you have a...different background than we originally believed. Got it?" Clary nodded slowly searching Maia's face for anything less than the truth, but Maia stood her ground and all Clary saw was honestly and fierce determination. She sighed, tired.

"Spuds with Jackets you say?"

"Uh-huh. I knew you listened to me!" Maia cried with conviction. Clary laughed, unable to help herself.

"And what are these jackets going to be filled with?" Clary asked.

"Fish?" Maia quizzed. Clary felt suddenly full – she'd had fish for lunch! She decided not to mention that though.

"How about chilli con carne, because we had fish yesterday." Maia nodded with enthusiasm.

"That sounds good, but I think I will need a second-in command to help me in the kitchen!" Clary grinned.

"When can I start?"

"Right after I've done the laundry." Clary stood up and followed Maia out of the room. Muttering a meek,

"I'll help."

* * *

Luke stepped back and surveyed his handiwork.

He had acquired this property to further throw off their trackers. The old town property had been in disrepair, and thus a lot cheaper than it perhaps would have been. He had fixed it up the best he could with both limited money and resources. Even Clary at the age of eight had helped him the best she could, by passing him nails, hammers, chisels, and so on.

To earn a living Luke had turned the downstairs floor into a small pub. The second floor was their living quarters, which had two bedrooms. Luke had the smaller bedroom which looked onto the street, and Clary had had the big bedroom which looked onto the garden. When Maia joined them, Clary shared the bedroom with the other girl and to Luke's great surprise; she hadn't any qualms about it. He thought that the ten-year old might make a fuss and throw a tantrum. But Clary had seemed to take to Maia and Clary had looked after Maia, like a sister ever since Maia had joined their small family.

That Attic was technically a floor in itself, and was split into two. Half of it was a large and overflowing library, which both the girls seemed to appreciate, Maia more than Clary. Clary liked to sit on the window ledge and draw more than read. But both the girls had studied in that room as they grew up, and they shared a computer and laptop.

The other room was Luke's private room, his personal study. The girls had not really been allowed in there though and there was a smaller, even more private room that was sealed right behind his desk.

The building had very thick stone walls, and had good, solid foundations which was all Luke had really been concerned about when he had bought the property. The kitchen of the pub looked out onto a small wooden veranda, which lead to the outside building, which stored the gardening utensils, and a small laboratory for his herbs (there was even a small portable sauna for it – though the girls often used it as well.) There was also a long garden that came with the property, which was an added bonus when he bought the old property.

To begin with it had just been left as a mass wasteland, but as the girls grew up, Clary had ignited Maia's creative side, and together invincible, the girls had persuaded Luke to let them landscape it themselves.

Luke never really denied them much, and he had thought the experience they would get, the skills they would learn could be invaluable. And it had. The girls had out done themselves making Luke very proud of them. Even more so, because they asked him to teach them about plants.

It had taken three years, to accomplish it, but they had succeeded.

He smiled wistfully remembering the time when things had been so much simpler than presently.

Luke hurried on with cleaning the gardening utensils before going upstairs to cook tea. He opened the door to the smell of mince being fried. He'd been beaten to it. He stood in the doorway and watched as Maia and Clary worked peacefully together, talking about a book they'd both read recently, while making tea.

Clary looked happier, much happier than she'd been when she'd come home. Maia had that effect on her though. He headed towards his bedroom soundlessly, leaving the girls to their work.

"Ugh, team Jacob any day. I can't stand perfect Edward, he's too...unreal, for me anyways." Maia stated expectantly. Clary shrugged.

"I don't really like either. They're both such nice characters. I prefer Supernatural, their more raw, real. In my opinion." Clary stated boldly. "Though I did really enjoy vampires suck, I think they outdid themselves." Maia couldn't help it she laughed so hard.

"Trust you to enjoy the spoof making fun of it more than the actual film!" Clary shrugged indifferent.

"Well...it was funny! I have to be honest I didn't know what to expect when Edward stripped...but the disco ball...well summed it up perfectly I thought. Though...the bit after that, with the spade was hilarious." Clary sniggered. "Definitely didn't expect _that_."

"So twilight was what...too romantic for you?" Maia managed to suggest after she had laughed herself hoarse.

"Too cheesy?" Maia prompted. Clary shrugged.

"We're all different. Give me Sam or Dean any day."

"Hey! You can't have both!" Maia gasped in outrage. And the discussion was renewed in vigour.

Luke entered the kitchen in amidst a heated debate about two 'dang hot dude's' who were 'bad boys – but you loved them anyways'. He shook his head, trying to purge his mind of all the unwanted images that had suddenly flooded his brain. He tried to reassure himself that this kind of talk was normal among females, and that it would be unnatural if they didn't express these sorts of...opinions – except the latter of course, bad boys were meant to be stayed away from and not liked– but he still felt uncomfortable to say the least.

He decided it was time to clear his throat before he heard something that would do more than just mentally scar him, maybe give him a heart attack?

The girls looked across at him ceasing their conversation now that he was here. Maia smiled brightly at Luke who returned it, whereas Clary just looked at him, with something akin to anxiety in her expression. Luke swallowed, wanting to take it all back, but not knowing how.

"Tea will be ready soon!" Maia sang in a carefree voice. Clary turned her piercing eyes away from Luke, as she focused on getting tea ready. Clary made Luke a cup of tea and asked Maia politely is she would take it over to him.

As the younger girl put it down, she gently squeezed Luke's arm, having noticed how the tension had increased between the two of them ever since Luke had told them about Clary's past.

Some minutes later they were all sat at the table together; Luke at the head of the table, Clary on his right and Maia opposite Clary. This was their usual seating arrangement when they were alone. Anywhere else and Maia sat in-between them. In a almost protective gesture.

Tea was mostly a silent affair. Luke had enforced a strict set of etiquette rules for them all from a young age. They waited until everyone was seated, ate small, pieces, slowly and delicately. The main course would take them all thirty minutes to finish. Tonight, though there was only one course. The girls had cooked the jackets, made the chilli con carne, and put out a salad to go with it. Simple, but very filling, that was the kind of meals Luke had preferred, and Clary and Maia had gradually learnt to accept it, but only because they thought homemade food was so much better. (Probably because they cooked most of it too.)

Towards the end Luke began to good-naturally grumble about how the garden took up most of his time. But Clary knew that he didn't mind it, because then he could work in the herb laboratory. _Even then though_, she mused,_ he much preferred his books. _Every Friday evening, they would all trail upstairs and sit in the attic reading various books. They didn't so much talk as share each other's company or rather, presence.

Clary supposed it helped with them being so close - that fact that all of them enjoyed reading. Each had their other pursuits too. Luke was a fair, open-minded, carefree guardian to them both. He had always fully supported their own hobbies.

Clary drew, Maia played computer games. Luke worked in his herb laboratory.

There had been several other things he'd been weirdly strict about.

For example; they had to do some sort of exercise each week – to keep them fit Luke had said. Maia and Clary both went to the same gym and went to classes on the same nights, but did different activities since they were thirteen. Maia took an aerobics class on Tuesdays and Thursdays five to six. Whereas Clary had preferred something calmer and took a yoga class five to half six, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

For some other odd reason, Luke had also insisted that they learn first aid, and at seven on a Tuesday both girls attended a Red Cross meeting, where they trained as first aid volunteers every week and did 'duties' to help out – whenever they came up.

At first they had complained, as young budding teenagers they couldn't be bothered going to the gym (even though all expenses were paid – by Luke of course) and didn't understand why they had to learn first aid. But because Clary had been willing to do as Luke told her, she had obeyed (reluctantly at first) and Maia had followed her example. Eventually, they fell into a pattern and had to begun to enjoy their classes. (It had been a condition when Clary and Maia had approached Luke asking if they could landscape the garden.)

Otherwise, Clary thought that Luke had seemed rather laidback as a guardian. More thoughtful, than enforcing.

After tea, Luke cleared up and washed the pots since the girls had cooked – it was part of a deal they all had, whoever cooked didn't have to wash up.

Clary and Maia walked arm in arm up the stairs to the attic room. Maia switched on the computer and Clary resumed her drawing. A sweet, serene silence filled the room.

In an attempt to distract herself, Clary was drawing Jace on the cove, trying to capture his eyes, the hard set of his jaw line, the way the breeze had ruffled his hair, the way his snug jeans clung to his - _wait...he was wearing jeans? _ Clary closed her eyes trying to remember. _ He was...why? You don't wear jeans to work do you? Strange._ She rubbed her temples in confusion before returning to her drawing.

Luke found them like this a couple of hours later, Maia switched off the computer, Clary put down her sketch book and they all sat in various spots around the room and read to themselves, like any other Friday evening.

* * *

**A/N. Well, a bit of Clary's background there...maybe helps with understanding some of her 'mysteries'...even Clary doesn't know some of it...Luke couldn't tell her everything...**

**And Jace, bless him. So frustrated with Miss Clary.**

**By the way I'd like to take this opportunity to point out how I'm currently structuring the chapters. Basically, whoever is thinking the most potent thoughts/feelings we zoom in on...and the chapter, or passage is about them...does that make any sense? So its all in order...**

**Clary goes to Lightwood Industries - Clary is upset, runs. Jace follows - cafe scene, both potent so...switches between them both - then Jace, woah! all frustration there! - Clary goes home - luke also hurt - Maia tries to cheer up Clary - Luke goes in to make tea - switches between all of them due to the awkwardness in the air...**

**So its a timeline...so far. Just thought it might be a bit confusing so I should explain.**

_Note: This chapter has been dedicated to the following readers:_

_BookWorms28_

_JaceLover4eva_

_The Noxpert (since you asked so nicely...=P btw this chapter was actually, originally supposed to be two separate chapters but Breeishappy persuaded me not to...hehe.)  
_

_eleron36 (that is really appreaciated by the way, cos I don't know what you guys like, if you don't let me know. hehe)_

_Breeishappy (thanks for all the enthusiam...=D)_

_The reviews are amazing incentives for me, I updated earlier this week, cos I wanted to know what you all thought, so thanks. =)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: To begin with, this story is based on a real life experience, but has been exaggerated, manipulated or just plain made-up for your pleasure…_

_(I refer to the 'real-life experience' being the experience of reading the City of Bones book, which is NOT mine.)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Uncontrollable Feelings**_  
_

Jace was typing erratically away at the computer when he heard a knock at the door. Isabelle sauntered in. Jace frowned; his irritation increasing to almost breaking point. What was the point in knocking if you couldn't be bothered to wait for a response anyway? It had always eluded Jace, if the truth be known.

Jace's frown deepened as he noticed from out of the corner of his eye, Isabelle shutting the door behind her and walking slowly over to his desk - almost as if she were trying to think of what she was about to say, or buy some extra thinking time. Jace continued typing, openly ignoring his sister.

"Jace." Isabelle stated in an attempt to get his undivided attention. Jace inwardly sighed and turned his computer display off so he didn't get distracted before leaning back in his seat, fingertips meeting.

"Isabelle." Jace mimicked, acknowledging her. Isabelle paused not knowing how to begin.

"Isabelle..." Jace growled at her. "I'm very busy at the moment I don't really have time for this..." Isablle flashed up to met his fiercely...he'd set her off now. Jace inhaled as Isabelle looked at him directly.

"Jace – what do you mean you don't have time for this? You've been acting very odd recently...you never come into work for anymore than six hours...and this last week you've been the first here and the last to leave. I'm...I want to know what's going on." Isabelle finished, her anger burning steadily in her eyes. She wanted to know why after all this time he was suddenly so interested. Jace stood up.

"Isabelle – really. It's not that big a deal. I've realised that I shouldn't be messing around like I was...that I'm of better use here." He held up a hand to stem his protests. "We also have that annual meeting coming up next month...do you want me to help or not?" Jace motioned his hand across the desk where paper lay messily.

"I have no idea how you run this as well as your own." He added. Isabelle frowned.

"I don't – Alec..." Realisation dawned on Jace and he felt like – _Calm down, focuse!_ Jace breathed cautiously through his nostrils.

"Right- how stupid of me." He muttered more to himself than Isabelle. She was watching him critically.

"Are you serious? You actually want to help us now?" She said in a voice that bordered on incredulous.

"I do, Isabelle, I want to help." Isabelle stood for a moment letting this piece of news sink in. After so long; she brushed her hands over her suit business-like, before she announced.

"Well, then; instead of just coming along, not mentioning anything to either of us, talk to us. I can direct you in what is left that needs to be done for the annual meeting." She paused making sure Jace was listening to her. He stood hands in his pockets, with that stoic, impassive face on him that Isabelle had always hated.

But he was listening to her. Isabelle swiftly decided that she had to continue while she had his full attention.

"Because of the extra workload me and Alec have had to shoulder on your...time off, we are more behind on some of the reports than we would have liked." She said grimly. She knew that Jace hated reports – he got easily bored with them, so this was a test – first of several.

But to her surprise he didn't balk.

"Of course. Do you know what you want to get done?" Isabelle didn't reply for a moment, because she was stunned at his quick reply – absolutely no hesitance on his part.

"I – have an outline in my office of what I wanted to present-"

"Good." Jace said briskly, sitting down at his desk. "Also, I was wondering – would it be possible if I could hire my own PA?" Isabelle's eyes widened further.

"You're serious aren't you?" She spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "You actually are going to come and work here...day in and day out...give up the other life you led." He frowned.

"Isabelle – it wasn't much of a life. So is that a yes or a no?" He watched emotionless from his desk. Or rather his face appeared emotionless. Inside his feelings were in turmoil, anxiety, tiredness, restlessness, annoyance and...determination. Isabelle blinked.

_Maybe a PA would be good for him? Maybe it would mean he did come to work because he had someone he needed to be obnoxious to, someone to order about._ Isabelle, laughed inwardly. _No-one was going to put up with that,_ she thought, _they'd be out the door by the end of the day. This could be interesting._

"I don't see why not..." Jace turned the display on his computer back on before looking at Isabelle.

"Those candidates you interviewed a couple of weeks ago...do you still have their applications?" Isabelle nodded.

"Can I get them please? I don't want it to take weeks to advertise and get one...so I'll sift through them." Isabelle didn't know what to say. Jace had turned his full attention back to his computer, dismissing her. She held her fists down at her sides trying to stay calm. Since everything Jace had wanted to say had seemed to be said...she left.

"...okay..." Isabelle said abruptly leaving the office quickly, unable to contain much more of her..._surprise? Anger?_

_Frustration – that was what she_ _felt _she thought venomously.

"Isabelle!" Jace said running out to meet her, not noticing how weird it was that she was already next to Alec.

"Could I possibly have them before you leave tonight?" She nodded perplexed and Jace smiled at her before returning to his office. Alec's eyebrow's rose.

Isabelle turned to Alec. She wagged a finger in Jace's direction.

"Something has changed him. And I want to know what!"

* * *

It was exactly a week later and Clary had nervously checked her computer every couple of hours, waiting for an e-mail that never really seemed to come.

When she had skimmed the newspapers for jobs, there didn't seem to be much to be found – none salary paid that was – and there hadn't been for awhile now.

She'd spent the last week, working in the garden and reading. Luke had taken her under his wing, teaching her some more about the healing powers of herbs. Both Clary and Maia had learnt most of the basics when Luke helped them landscape the garden, as each plant had been chosen and placed very carefully. Partly because he felt guilty, Luke had given Clary some time off working at the pub hoping that she would be able to use the time to think and process what she'd recently learnt about herself. About her origins and her heritage.

Clary had calmed down somewhat and had become a lot less emotional than she had been before, but she still didn't feel right. She missed how everything was before she'd found out. _Everything was falling to pieces! _Clary thought sadly.

Clary had discovered Maia crying the other day but Maia had refused to tell Clary quite forcefully what was wrong. Maia had always told Clary everything and it had made Clary further unsettled that Maia was hurt and wouldn't explain why. It felt like they were all drifting apart and there was nothing Clary could do to stop it! Clary trembled with frustration as she logged out of her e-mail account. A small tear slid down her cheek – but she ignored it. Instead she tried to think of something positive and thought of Jace.

Clary had finished her sketch of Jace on the beach and had transferred it to a canvas, where she wanted to attempt to colour it with acrylics. She didn't really use them much but wanted to try extra hard because the drawing was so beautiful. When acrylics were used well they were dramatic, bold and added vibrancy to the painting. And the painting looked so lifelike she just wanted to further give it some more life. But Clary had always found it impossible to work with an audience occasionally peering over her shoulder and only worked when she was sure that she wouldn't be disturbed, which had unfortunately meant it was taking longer than normal to complete, as Clary painted only when she knew Maia and Luke couldn't stumble across her.

Clary logged off the computer and went to change into her waitress uniform. Most of the gentlemen that came into the pub were regulars and Clary had a long-standing joke with them. Since there wasn't really a uniform, Clary dressed up in a old-styled clothes every other week. They seemed to enjoy guessing what Clary would find to wear every other night and made all sorts of bets, trying to bribe Clary as well. A faint smile found its way to Clary's lips as she recalled past memories. All the dresses were procured from the local charity and thrift shops, in an attempt to make it more of a challenge and add more character to it. Tonight, she put on an old navy-blue sailor outfit she'd managed to unearth from the back of a charity shop.

She stood in front of the mirror and smiled in delight. The dress came down to her knees and went well with some white hold-ups and polished black shoes. It didn't really fit Clary though, as it was two sizes too big, but a piece of white ribbon held the extra fabric back enough for it to pass on Clary. She screwed her eyes up critically. The blue meeting her red hair clashed, but there wasn't much Clary could do about that. She tugged at the skirt suddenly feeling self-conscious. The sleeves fell just above her elbows. It wasn't really revealing and that made Clary feel a bit better. She put on the black hooded cloak that she usually wore before revealing her clothes.

Upon entering through the back of the pub Clary heard the chatter of voices. It was six o'clock and Clary had come to relieve the current waitress from her duties.

When she walked through the archway into the bar, the regulars she had known growing up, who were all her friends cheered. There were several cat calls too. The usual crew sat at the bar; old and withered Tom, beside him was Mr Jackson who was slightly younger but just as wise, he was wearing a big smile. Michael was a budding joinery apprentice and sat on the end grinning happily. Clary blushed at the attention, but took it in her stride. She did a little curtsey and they cheered again, making the other customers look up in surprise.

Eric nodded at Clary.

"Good to see you back." Clary smiled warmly.

"It's good to be back. This lot been giving you much trouble?" Eric fake-moaned clutching his chest in a mock-pain. She laughed and playfully pushed him. He smiled and went through the back to retrieve his stuff before waving good-bye to them all.

"How are you doing? Tom?" Whispery white hair bobbed at Clary as he raised his glass to her.

"Mr Jackson?" He had more wrinkles than Tom and his face was more weathered, but that didn't detract from his energetic face.

"All the better for seeing you my love, see you got on a pretty frock. Have you got a story for us t'night?" She laughed. They couldn't get enough of her stories.

"Tell me what you want, a real or non-real one." He winked as usual.

"Real my love. Nothing but real!" Was his reply. Mr Jackson always wanted 'real' stories, and they had an ongoing repertoire. Clary nodded in consent.

"Michael?" He too saluted Clary with his drink (it's odd how most men with a glass do that) and smiled.

"I'm just fine thanks. How's Miss Fray?"

"Feeling a little better...thanks."

Magnus chose at that point to stride into the pub, wearing a flamboyant dark emerald green shirt (like a white pirate's shirt), black faded jeans, a black belt studded with silver and a enormous grin.

"Evening all!" He called to the entire pub before strolling across to the bar. When he saw Clary he made a fake fall to emphasis his surprise, before sweeping Clary a big bear-like hug.

Clary had known Magnus since she was thirteen, he had come looking for a part-time when he was only nineteen and had been here ever since, even though he had set-up his own IT business and it did well enough to support him. When Maia (who was his tomboy-girl) had asked him why he still worked at the pub, Magnus had shrugged and told them all (in front of the crew) that he felt accepted here, and had a good time. Magnus appreciated how they all gave him his first chance and liked the thought of 'hanging out' with us all while being paid to do it. Maia had related this to Clary afterwards. _He did enjoying turning everything into a_ joke Clary thought as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How's my favourite girly-girl?" Clary was snuggled into his arms so tightly that he never heard her reply. He pulled away.

"Hey – aren't I your only girly-girl! But I'm feeling good to be back, thanks." He nodded kindly and let go of Clary as she was called to the kitchen to take a couple of plates with food to a table. Clary came back, immediately afterwards.

"You all ready?" Magnus called, beginning a drum roll. The crew all leant forwards, brows puckered in concentration as if it would magically change her clothes into the ones they had bet on. She took of the cloak and the Mr Jackson grinned. Tom chuckled into his drink and Michael groaned putting his head in his arms.

"Thank you, Clary, thank you." Mr Jackson said his voice full of emotion. "Boy, seeing you in that dress does take me back some years..." Clary thought she saw the glint of a tear roll down his cheek but couldn't be sure. She poured him another drink and he beamed at her.

"Here is the winner's on-the-house drink." She said gently and then went back to waitressing on the other tables, as Michael and Tom handed over ten pound notes to tonight's winner, Mr Jackson.

The pub only had twelve tables and a small, simple menu. But it was still busy enough to keep Clary occupied for several hours.

The grandfather clock situated in between the two toilets toiled half nine when Clary looked up to see a young man with dark-black hair walk in. He was dressed in black leathers which seemed to draw all of the colour from him. Clary imagined him in different clothes and a smile on his face and thought he'd look a lot better. She smiled as she met his glare. He sat down on a table for two before Clary could say hello. Smoothing her dress nervously Clary went over to him.

"Hi, my name is Clary and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Is there anything I can get you?" He turned his icy-cold stare to the menu for a moment.

"You serve food?" He said, sounding mildly surprised.

"Yes. Will still have some vegetable soup left if-"

"I'll have a whisky." Clary nodded, brushing a stray hair back from her face. The smile had dropped from her face and she felt as though she was cosidered as dirt in this guys pretty blue eyes.

"What kind?" He glared fiercely at her again.

"The house." Clary nodded.

"Any..mixers?" She inquired.

He shook his head and held out some money. Clary took it silently and went over to the bar. She got his drink before taking his change back. She set it down and left him to it.

By ten, the kitchen had closed and Clary had finished cleaning the remaining free tables. Half of them were taken up by groups of friends drinking and chatting. The guy who-had-few-manners had just moved to the bar where he had discovered he could go through more drinks quicker, as there was less travel distance from the bottle to him. He didn't look as if he drank much usually either.

Clary went over to bar, her floor duties completed for the moment.

"Her' ary! Wher's ma story?" Mr Jackson crooned, having spent his winnings on just more drink.

Clary looked at Magnus.

"How about..." Magnus gazed thoughtfully at the counter he was wiping for a moment. "Aha! How about we here the story of how innocent Clary – who was attending a interview - escaped from the clutches of the evil dragon's lair more commonly known as...Lightwood Industries!" Clary groaned putting her head in her hands, unable to see the dark-haired guy straighten in concentration.

Magnus pulled a bar stool round for Clary to sit on, waving away her protests. He whispered in her ear.

"Make it good, sugar!" Clary glowered at him before turning to her rapt audience. She even noticed that the blued-eyed guy looked interested.

"To begin with this story is based on a real life experienced, but has been..." Clary laughed as Mr Jackson banged his glass on the counter in pretend outrage (this is the repertoire that Clary mentioned earlier) "exaggerated, manipulated or just plain made-up for your pleasure." A cheer from Michael and Tom drowned out the moans and groans from Mr Jackson.

"Well," Clary began, turning to Magnus. "I have to point out that they aren't actually dragons." Magnus opened his mouth in feigned shock.

"No?"

"No." Clary said firmly. "They are werewolves." Magnus grinned leaning back on the counter to settle in.

"Now the Lightwoods, are an old and prestigious family, having for generations passing down these genes. Hiding away on a remote farm in the hills, away from people who might discover their secret and away from hunters. Some of them believed it was a curse, others a gift. But that's not what this story is about." Clary paused for breath and Magnus passed her her glass of water. She smiled gratefully, but he just nodded for her to continue.

"But the newest, latest generation didn't feel so happy about hiding away, and living isolated because of what they were. They had a big fight with their parents, which resulted in the brother and sister leaving the safe homestead."

"But ary! Aren't there three kids?" Clary stared at Mr Jackson in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it mentioned in a newspaper...that there were three of them light kids...can't remember the names though..." Mr Jackson looked very distressed at this and was very surprised when another voice broke through the silence.

"There _is_ three lightwood siblings. Which brother have you missed?" The young, dark-haired man accused Clary, who felt threatened by his tone of voice. Magnus seemed to notice his tone to.

"If you, young man, do not be nice to this young Lady I'll personally chuck you out." Magnus attempted to stare him down, but to no avail. The guy just defiantly met Magnus's gold-green gaze with his own silver-blue one. Magnus sighed softly and without taking his eyes off of him, tried another tact. Magnus spoke in a low quiet voice, and Clary realised, as she was looking on, that it almost seemed as if the guys were in a world of their own. "Beside how was she supposed to know? It's not as if the poor girl isn't busy enough." When he the young man finally unlocked his gaze with Magnus, he turned his gaze back to Clary, looking at her as if she was a decidingly boring specimen.

"I...apologise. I just thought that if someone went looking for a job, then they'd at least do some homework on the company they were trying to get into." Clary fidgeted with her hands feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable. This had never really happened to her before and Clary felt way out of her depth.

"Well I did some research on the company, not the managers...I – well guess you'll just have to listen to the rest of the story!" She said in indignation. Though after a moment she asked, "Which child did I miss out? I only know of Isabelle...and Alec." The man's frown deepened before he answered.

"It's Jonathan. The other Lightwood kid is called Jonathan." Clary smiled uncertainly at him.

"Thanks." He nodded and Clary saw red creep into his cheeks. Magnus deciding he had given Clary an adequate apology settled back into the counter.

"Okay, so the two brothers and their sister ran away, but not before taking their rightful inheritance with them, setting out to make their names known in the nearest city.

"Which just happened to be this one?" Michael queried.

"Which just happened to be this one." Clary confirmed. "Pooling their money together, they opened a business which taxed their abilities to the limit, not being overly used to either this kind of life and this kind of work. But, they said unto what they felt was true and trusted their instincts-"

"Which were particularly heightened with them being werewolves and all." Magnus added while the rest of the crew agreed and the dark-haired stranger sat staring with a puzzled expression at Magnus.

"And eventually, their businesses grew and thrived within a matter of years, because of their determination to succeed." Clary took another drink before she continued.

"Which brings us to...a couple of weeks ago. Unaware, of the true nature of this family, unsuspecting Clarissa Fray, entered the lair of three very powerful werewolves."

"Was she a secret ninja – trained from birth to recognise these creatures when they wore the disguises of normal human beings?" Magnus very seriously asked and laughing along with her, the stranger's loud hysterics could be heard. Clary composed herself and replied just as seriously.

"Of course! And as soon as she met the she-wolf, Isabelle Lightwood, she knew exactly what she had gotten herself into! Isabelle lead her to the office, secretly realising Clary's own secret and was preparing to eat her when-"

"Can I have another drink please?" A polite voice asked. Magnus speedily served the customer before Clary resumed.

"When?" Magnus prompted.

"When Alec came into the room seeing his sister with big wolf teeth, he demanded to know what she was doing eating the candidates for the job! Clary took that moment to run as she had no secret weapons made of silver on her-"

"And what? Only silver kills werewolves?" The blue-eyed guy demanded impertinently, seeming to have lost any real interest in the story.

"Naturally!" Magnus hissed impatiently at him, showing white teeth.

"Well no, this gentleman is quite right," Clary stated to them all. "But killing anyone in plain daylight with CCTV camera's never goes well and besides, most werewolves didn't eat people and thus the secret ninja-training organisation didn't hunt them all down. _ Anyway_," Clary said empathetically, aware that she need to get back to serving customers at the tables. "She ran and stopped when she saw a man trip over his feet and down some steps. Clary ran to rescue him and saved him. Unaware that he was Jonathan – the third werewolf.

"In her defence though," Magnus started (he was fond of Clary), "It's a pretty un-coordinated and un-wolfish werewolf that falls over his own feet!" They all smiled at that, everyone except the strange young-guy.

"Exactly! And because of this daring feat of un-selfishness, the werewolves let Clarissa Fray escape, unharmed, on the condition that she wouldn't tell anybody what they were. Clary too made them swear never to eat anybody from this day forward, completely unaware that she would have been the first if Isabelle had succeeded. The end."

"Is that it?" The stranger asked incredulously. Magnus ignored him and nodded encouragingly at Clary.

"An excellent story!"

"Thank you Magnus." Clary turned to the dark-haired stranger. "I should get back to work now." She slipped off of the stool and went over to all of the occupied tables, asking for drink orders.

"What was that for?" Mr Jackson slurred. "The girl had to base it on an actual experience, and I doubt the Lightwoods are really werewolves rallying to eat her!" The stranger's ears reddened.

"I suppose not no." He muttered more to himself than anyone. Magnus who could not help but help any damsel in distress be they male or female added,

"But it was his first night here; if he came more often then he might be able to learn about how these stories actually work." He said diplomatically.

The blue-eyed man looked at Magnus, trying to assess if he was patronising him in any way. He silently stood up, trying not to stumble.

Clary excused herself from a table.

"Wait!" She cried as he headed for the door. The young dark-haired stranger turned around slowly, unfocused blue eyes regarding her.

"I'll get you a taxi so you get-" He waved her concern away instantly. Clary felt with shock a sense of recognition, the way he dismissed her, interrupting her reminded her of something or rather someone, she couldn't put her finger on it though.

"I will be fine." He managed to say, but not before Magnus had strolled over.

Hands in pockets Magnus nolchantly regarded him.

"Tough, it's already waiting." The dark-haired man seemed to stumble as he straightened himself. Magnus caught him under the arms.

"Clary I've got this." Clary nodded and sped away leaving Magnus to deal with the guy.

Magnus gently guided the young man's arm around his shoulder and for a moment it was almost as if they were giving each other a awkward, one-armed hug, the stranger on top, Magnus...not. It felt weird, but Magnus didn't recall it feeling wrong.

His breath hitched, and his pulse raced. He never felt like this. Around anyone. A strange fire had erupted in his veins at the closeness of the guy, his blood seemed to sing to him. He looked into the guy's face. Dark tendrils escaped across his eyes, eyes so blue they pierced right through Magnus, saw straight through him, saw his naked and battered soul.

Magnus felt the urge to brush the hair back from the guy's forehead, but restraint himself – just. His entire body felt attuned to this guy, but he had no idea why. Magnus closed his partly open mouth and instead worked on concentration on not doing anything inappropriate. He avoided the guy's all-knowing gaze. He managed to shuffled him round so Magnus's left side supported him and proceded to tow the young dark-haired man out of the pub.

The air outside was like a cold splash of water to the face, completely unexpected and unwelcome for the first few seconds, until Magnus realised it was what he needed. Magnus kindly lowered the guy into the cab. He waved at Alrick. Alrick nodded in acknowledgement. Magnus shut the door and stood back on the pavement, watching Alrick pull away from the curb. He tried to calm himself down, but there was no denying what he clearly felt. He shook his head in exasperation. _Why now? When things seemed to be going okay for me? Why now?_

So pre-occupied with his own thoughts Magnus did not see that the blue-eyed man did not take his eyes off of Magnus until the car turned at the traffic lights and he could no longer see him.

* * *

**A/N. Well, well, well, Isabelle is not buying Jace's sudden interest in coming back to the company now is she? I wonder what has made him decide he should...**

**He's adorable though when he's concentrating...Jace that is...a small frown appears on his brow as he focuses and he looks so serious bless him, caught up in his work I imagine. **

**Well, I don't know about you but I needed a wee break from all the tension I was writing about and Magnus always makes me smile, he's such a diplomatic yet scruntinising person...with a sparkling personality and unique wardrobe, like me...lol.**

**And before you ask, no. I will not "focuse" on other relationships other than J&C, it will be the main one; but, in real-life there is never just one thing happening. There's lots. Besides I needed to clear up the whole Magnus...background, cos I need him later on...he's this story's voted entertainment's officer...lol. XD**

_Please Note: I want to thank the following readers for their support and their reviews_:

_hushhushfan101 (the new series is weird...they're all back from the dead! =S)_

_KSDI (Soon enough? lol =))_

_mosaicmaker (purely human, no MI shadowhunters)_

_The Noxpert (there is definately more J&C time planned! Don't cha worry lol)_

_BookWormS28_

_TheaterofTragedy_

_Krys516_

_FishFingersandCustard (Thanks - I try =))_

_NaiyaKaiXChrisBrown_

_missmaisy (The next chapter! lol)_

_Like I said guys. Thanks. =D_

_Take Care! XD  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The resposibility and ownership of The Mortal Insturments do not belong to me._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Smoothies**

A week was not enough time for anybody to catch up on almost six months worth of work, he knew that, but he also knew he was running out of time, Clary's words '_I can last...'_ ran through his mind again.

Jace looked at the clock. It was almost three o'clock. Normally, there would usually be several more hours to go in the working day, but since it was a Saturday Jace decided to leave early so he could go to the shopping centre before it closed. He sighed heavily as he turned off his computer.

He had not gotten through as much work as he would like to have done. It was painstaking slow work and boring to boot! At this rate he wouldn't be able to hire Clary for at least another week!

He sighed wearily. Jace felt so tired. He had barely slept since he was trying so hard to get through some much work. He was easily confused, irritated and annoyed...at present. The only thing that seemed to be clear at the moment was Clary's words, '_I can last...'_

Just thinking about the fiery red-headed woman made Jace pause at his office door, hand on the knob, the door already half open. He looked back almost wistfully at the computer, his mind ticking away. If Jace stayed he knew he could work through some more of the statistics...but he really needed to do some shopping.

It was Isabelle's birthday soon and he still didn't know what he wanted to get her. What did a woman -who was incidentally one of three business partners- who could buy anything she needed, actually want? He rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly, his eyes scrunched up in an attempt to release some of his tension.

He had to make a choice. His sister, or Clary.

He close his office door which he had been holding open and leant against it, before sliding down to the floor. He was tired and bored.

He put his head into his hands taking a moment to close and rest his stabbing eyes.

Clary needed a job. Isabelle needed a present. It seemed simple enough but Jace knew that life was a little bit more complicated than that. _Things are never as black and white as they seem_...a silky voice promised him in his head. He took on board its (the voice's) criticism without thinking.

Isabelle was his sister. She was family. Clary wasn't. Hell, he barely even knew her! And she had assured him she would manage-

'_I can last...Jace.'_ He groaned out loud. Could he really assume that Clary meant that as an assurance? Could he really afford to take that chance?

Then, there was a moment. If Jace had had a light bulb over his head at that moment; then it would have flashed on. Couldn't he go buy Isabelle a present and then come straight back and continue working for the rest of the evening? Jace stood up - decision made - and strode purposefully out of his office.

* * *

Jace advanced on the shopping centre where he almost groaned outloud in aggravation. The place was packed, people scurrying up and down the open corridor, arms full of bags swinging dangerously to and fro, catching other unsuspecting shoppers.

He was tempted to turn around and go back, but what held him steadily in place was that he hated wasting his time. He swallowed, before stepping forwards. Jace barely noticed anything as he wove in and out of shoppers. He still didn't know what he wanted to get Isabelle for her birthday and was hoping something in a shop window would call out to him-

"_Jace...Pick me...Isabelle will love mee..."_ But the fantasy remained a fantasy. Real-life prevailed. He wandered around unspecifically for a few minutes, when he saw red. The vibrant, rich-colour red. Eyes straining he stepped on his toes to make sure-

_Yes_. Clary.

Jace stopped in the middle of the corridor much to the distaste of the shoppers swarming all around him, several bags scrapped away at him, but Jace didn't feel it.

All he saw was Clary entering a shop.

* * *

Clary felt comforted as she entered the shop, it felt and smelled like home. She walked slowly through the shelves randomly stopping in sections and picking up something to have a closer look at it. She was smiling- subconsciously - and waved at the staff members she knew behind the tills. Everything that had happened the past few months seemed to have been forgotten. She felt calm and tranquil here, almost as if it acted as insulation, muffling the bad bits. She felt more at peace though than she had in awhile.

Waterstones (yes the bookstore!) had that effect on Clary. It was the same effect Clary also got when she went to the library...or up in the attic room. The books held great knowledge on many different subjects, fiction and non-fiction, held moments of sadness, happiness, exhilaration or frustration. Books had heroes and heroines, problems that were solved, opinions that were questioned.

Books were Clary's friends. They had kept her company, saved her from boredom, and given her new insight on problems; sometimes even challenging a preconception or two encouraging her to think differently and see something in a new way. At the moment, Clary was tired with the same thoughts circulating in her head, they were negative and constantly attempted to pull her under and surrender to them.

Clary nestled her chin into her scarf picking up a innocent enough book to read its blurb, while wondering sceptically if Luke would appreciate something like this, instead of his normal genre.

"The Assassin's Apprentice is a good read. A bit gory though and sad." Clary looked up upon hearing a familiar voice. She swivelled her head - she swore he hadn't been there earlier.

"Jace!" Clary said almost without thinking. A bright smile lighting her face.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, moving closer to him. Jace looked momentarily lost, before waving vaguely at the books.

"I'm trying to find Isabelle a birthday present." Clary's smile disappeared, and she tried hard to look...polite.

"Isabelle...likes books...?" Jace threw back his head and laughed coarsely.

"I don't think it's a matter of like as much as it is a matter of principle." Jace crossed his arms, grinning in amusement - feeling almost deliriously light-headed from seeing Clary. She looked so much more...alive than he had remembered her.

Clary was biting her lip. _Have I made a fool of myself?_ She interrogated herself. _I did, didn't I?_

"I don't really know what to get her, but I saw you and thought I would say hi..." Jace continued unaware of Clary's nervousness.

Jace was noticing that she wore her fiery red-hair held back in a..._what did Isabelle call it? A French braid...or plait...what was French about it? Anyway_, he said almost sternly to himself, _it was held back making her eyes more noticeable and they seemed like large green orbs_. He felt lost in them, like they were sparkling with...life. Jace inhaled harshly trying to focus on what Clary was saying.

"That's...cool. So do you think it would entertain a crime/mystery type of reader...?" She looked expectantly at him. Jace blinked trying to form a response quickly.

"Maybe...is she into bloodshed?" Clary paused examining the book again. "It not for me," Clary said quietly still scrutinising the book. She sighed and put the book back on the shelf.

She turned back to Jace to find him watching her impassively. Clary smiled apologetically, her eyes lingered on the shadows around his eyes and the tension in his shoulders.

"Fancy a drink?" Clary asked - almost nervously. "There's a costa cafe, subway, or a smoothie bar..." Jace just nodded and began to walk out of the shop. Clary just stood there staring. Did he expect her to follow him? He stopped and turned, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. Clary's Jaw tightened. Clary had always been envious of people who could raise-a-eyebrow and she had no idea why.

On Jace though the reason was simple.

Clary meekly followed Jace

They ended up at the smoothie bar, much to Clary's delight. Clary insisted that she get the drinks, while Jace saved them two seats. Jace raised another eyebrow at this information, but silently complied with Clary's request.

As Clary stood in the queue, she took the time to watch him from a distance. A few seats over, several teenage girls preened themselves and sat hands over mouths ogling in Jace's direction. Clary's gut tightened. He was accompanying _her_...Clary un-tucked her hair, so it fell forward and turned away preparing to order. Her excitement at seeing Jace suddenly sucked away. She shuddered very slightly.

Jace gradually slid back comfortably into the armchair, not really wanting to let his guard down but unable to keep his body rigid and ready for much longer. When he had first seen her, Jace had seemed to think that it had been a stroke of luck and before he had known it he was standing beside her watching her examine the back of that book. Then it had been too late to disappear. By the time his brain had finally engaged and caught up with the rest of him, he had been whisked away into a small smoothie...place and was waiting patiently for Clary.

He could just leave, but Jace immediately disregarded the idea. He wasn't exactly a nice guy but he wasn't a complete ass either. He'd just drink whatever she brought him as quick as possible and then excuse himself. _Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll be polite then leave-_

"Here you are." Clary presented him with a large polystyrene cup. The cup stared back at him revealing nothing about its contents.

"Your smoothie has raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, banana with a nutrient shot and an acai berry shot." Jace watched Clary carefully, she appeared more...wary than before, sharper-edge somehow, he looked up at the counter, had something happened that he had missed? "You looked like you could use it." Clary stated briskly perching ever-so carefully on the seat.

Jace consulted his brain before responding to her.

"I did?" Clary merely nodded to busy sucking her own smoothie to give him a verbal answer.

"How's it suppose to help?" He asked before raising his own to his lips. A cool, sweet, delicious sensation slid into his mouth much to his surprise. The smoothie was oddly refreshing.

"Berries contain anti-oxidants which help keep your immune system strong, which weakens when your run down. By the way Jace, you look run down, you have shadows under your eyes and you seem utterly exhausted. Banana is good for energy levels, and brain function too. The nutrients will provide a boost, to try and help your body function better, and acai..." She leaned forwards subconsciously and Jace watched through half-closed eyes as she began to move her hands as she talked.

"Acai, is a berry recently discovered by the general population in the Amazon rainforest, it's been there for ages, and the habitants eat it, but scientists have only just brought to light how amazing it is." She stopped to drink, pure enjoyment radiating on her face.

"I see." He didn't actually, he was too tired to really appreciate what she was saying, but he enjoyed listening to her talk.

"What smoothie do you have?" He asked out of curiosity.

"The same as yours. Just without the banana. I don't like banana." Clary added before abruptly finishing, Jace glance at her suddenly arouse by amusement, her expression clearly stated that she thought she talked too much.

"It's delicious." Clary paused before smiling.

"Thanks. I made it myself." She said gesturing at the smoothie-maker behind the counter. Jace's eyes glittered with wicked laughter, and he smile slightly at the joke.

They sat staring at each other, almost as if judging each other, from across the table, over their smoothie cups, just chugging away.

Jace was the first to finish. He set his cup down. Breaking eye contact with her.

"You're fast." Clary said setting hers –now empty – down only moments after him.

He shrugged.

"You're right." Jace said quietly. Clary frowned put off by the change in conversation so suddenly. He removed his gaze from the floor and transferred it to Clary.

Clary couldn't seem to look away, dark, tawny eyes captured hers, with a intensity that made her breath hitch.

"I am tired." She breathed again, not having realised that she had held it in, in the first place.

"It happens to us all." Jace, could have – but didn't stop himself – he inclined his head in agreement.

Inside Jace was having an internal struggle, he wanted to ask, but, he had no answer for her yet. Would it be wrong? To lead to that topic and them ignore it? He searched her face as if trying to gauge her reaction. She looked down at her legs and straightened her jeans, blushing slightly, at his staring. He decided to ask and pay the consequences. Something about her made him feel he could. Even though he decide to act nonchalantly.

"So, are you still wanting that job?" Clary's head snapped up. She tried to slow down her breathing, and allow her brain to catch up before she replied. Why she bothered, she'd never know.

"Yes." That single word hung in the air for seemed like many minutes. The cafe seemed to fade out, and then suddenly a overly loud giggle made everything fade in again. She looked away, distracted, and pursed her lips in annoyance.

Jace sucked a breath in, astounded with how much...certainly that word had held. He turn to look at what had caught Clary's attention. He did another take, what was she looking at? He looked again, she was glaring in the direction of three girlfriends looking heatedly his way. Ah...the troubles of being both young and attractive.

He turned back around to try and further deduce Clary's reaction to them. He found the intense green pools awaiting him.

He half-heartedly shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I can't help it if I am utterly and devastatingly attractive." Clary roll her eyes at him.

"Nor can I help if they fall over-" She waved at him to finish.

"Alright, alright, I don't need to hear, the extensive list of what women will do for you." He smirked. "No wonder you chased after me, 'oh Clary I'm sorry – I've never made a girl cry before!'" She said smirking satisfactorily at his narrowed and hostile gaze.

He was about to retort when she interrupted smoothly.

"So what are you going to get Isabelle for her birthday?" He bit back his reply – it wasn't really of any consequence anyway - to think. He had absolutely no idea.

"I have no idea." He admitted. Clary shuffled on her seat; glad he'd gone with changing the subject. She hadn't liked its direction.

"Tell me about her, see if I can help with...the selection process." Jace looked at her impassively.

"I suppose it might help – even if it's only to clarify to myself what _not_ to buy." Clary smiled in appreciation.

"Isabelle, is complex, yet not." Jace begun.

"Is she an paradox? A walking puzzle? Because what you just said is a contradiction." He looked at her.

"Shall I continue or not?" Properly chastised Clary sat back to give him her undivided attention and couldn't help but wonder if he'd make it into a story.

"She complex in the way most girls are to us boys, we just can't tell what you're thinking because you're constantly changing your minds, and fluid in your emotions. One moment happy, the next sad or snarling at us. Or at least, that is my own perspective."

He paused to check that he hadn't offended her.

"You are entitled to your own opinion." He inclined his head.

"She is also partly complex to me because of our history. Old family warts if you will. However, over the years she has shown certain...qualities."

"Like?" Clary prompted; tempted to pull her feet up and curl them under her.

"She's strong-headed for one thing, determined too, if she sets her sights on something she never stops to get it. She's abrupt, straightforward, strong and clever. Alec isn't like her in that respect. Abrupt I mean, he's more...gentle shall we say. Still he's a powerful fighter and a good friend.

Maryse – Isabelle's mother, came from a family who believe that...well a woman's place was in the home. To cook and clean, make babies-"

"I get it Jace."

"When she married Robert though, he must have allowed her to do what she want, and she became a powerful business woman, a good business partner for Robert. But because of her own harsh up-bringing, Maryse made sure Isabelle never felt the need to...fulfil a more traditional female role within the house shall we say." Jace took a moment to chuckle.

"It's funny because Isabelle has wanted more than anything to be able to cook, she likes to mange things too much to make a subservient wife – one who stays at home and does as she's told, but she constantly tries to cook, she's awful at it. Marsye is amazing. She makes the best apple crumble this side of town, but Isabelle _really, can't_ cook. She tried to make a trifle the other week. A packet trifle, added double the amount of water she was suppose to! Everything sank into jelly which would not set. It was hilarious." Clary laughed.

"That's funny. Now you know what to get her." Jace's smile fell from his face in concentration.

"What, a personal chef?" Clary couldn't help but giggle.

"No, but close." Jace gave her a quizzical expression.

"Then what Miss-I-know-something-you-don't-know."

"Some cooking lessons. You know there are evening classes at the college." Jace looked...impressed. Clary smiled triumphantly at his expression.

"I hadn't thought of that." She nibbled her lip.

"Any good though? A course varies between eighty to one hundred and twenty-"

"Money isn't really any issue." That rankled Clary. Isabelle was only his boss, then again, if he knew Alec, and Isabelle's mother Maryse then maybe they were close.

"Snuggling up to be the boss's pet?" Jace gave her a weird look.

"Something like that." He said ambiguously, realising the Clary didn't know how close he was to the 'said' boss.

"Well then you just need to get a course booklet and book it for her."

"But I don't know when she's free." Clary laughed at him.

"I can't help you there!" She protested. Jace stretched thinking.

"This is true."

"Unless..." He stopped mid-stretch looking at her expectantly.

"Unless what...Clary?"

"Unless, you help me secure this job and I'll attempt to do some secret undercover work to find out, though asking her mother or Alec might be a hell of a lot easier." Jace stopped stretching his arms. His stomach coiling uneasily. He hadn't really wanted to talk about the job - not yet anyway. He was almost finished filing and sorting through relevant data.

"I would but the position isn't ready yet." Jace answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Clary's face had become shuttered suddenly, and Jace did not like it.

"Well, I'm having to sort through the mess that was made, so you don't turn tail and run when you see the state of the unsorted data and all the filing that needs to be done." Jace noted that Clary was nibbling her lip again.

"Isn't that the whole point of the admin position though? To file and sort through messy data?" Jace's brain seemed to freeze.

"I don't mind really, I need the job more than anything...and there's not much that could make me turn tail run - let alone some messy stacks of paper, I assure you."

"Are you being utterly and seriously truthful? You really mean what you just said?"

"Yes." And there was that word again, said with such conviction.

* * *

**A.N. In the next chapter Clary gets to meet the Chief IT Technician...any guesses who this is? =P**

_Please Note: The chapter has been written for the following:_

_Mosaicmaker,_

_Breeishappy,_

_missmaisy,_

_Booky14addict,_

_Lady Nadia_

_Thank you for the reviews, its amazing how your opinions influence me. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think._


End file.
